Alice
by M00NDUST
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" demande-t-il. "Le compte des gobelets." "Toute seule ?" Alice hoche la tête, et le regard qu'il lui lance est si lubrique qu'elle a du mal à y croire. Elle recule vers la porte, sans rompre leur échange visuel. Elle l'ouvre, arque un sourcil, et rapide comme l'éclair, FP bondit sur ses pieds et crapahute au-dessus du bar pour la suivre.


Tout d'abord, un grand merci à la charmante Yavannie qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fanfiction (lien de l'original : "Alice" du site Archive of Our Own de Yavannie) ! C'est la première fois que je traduis quelque chose d'aussi long, mais ça en valait la peine. Cette fanfiction est basée sur le ship Alice Cooper/FP Jones tirés de la série Riverdale. J'espère qu'après avoir lu cette fic, vous serez aussi fan de ce couple que moi ! Je peux vous conseiller d'écouter deux chansons pendant ou après votre lecture : Mr Sandman de SYML, et Toxic de Naël Yaïm.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

* * *

ALICE

.

.

Lors de sa première année, elle fait profil bas. C'est une gentille fille, elle travaille dur. La maison des Smith se trouve juste à la frontière du quartier de sa commune. Un pâté de maison de plus et elle aurait été envoyé au lycée de Southside.

« C'est une bénédiction », dit sa mère. « Dieu t'a donné cette chance, Alice. Ne Le déçois pas. »

Alice ne pense pas que Dieu ait créé les plans d'urbanisme, ou ait découper les champs pour séparer le blé et les mauvaises herbes, mais elle sait que sa mère a raison sur un point. C'est l'année 1987 ; elle peut décider de sa propre vie, et la modeler en tout ce qu'elle désire. Tout ce qu'il faut est du travail et de bonnes notes. Lors de sa première année au lycée, Alice travaille plus dur qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Elle est douée pour ça. Plus douée que les autres.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Ok, le livre a encore tort, » proclame Mary en fermant l'objet offensant d'un coup sec.

Elles sont allongées sur la pelouse, le soleil rayonnant sur leurs queues de cheval. C'est un beau jour d'été, et elles étudient la géométrie. Alice aime la géométrie. Elle n'est pas très bonne en maths, alors elle doit travailler deux fois plus pour obtenir des A, à cette exception près. La géométrie a toujours été simple pour elle, les nombres et les angles se matérialisent dans son esprit comme des structures ou des formes, sans qu'elle doive fournir d'efforts. C'est un langage visuel et intuitif qu'elle parle relativement couramment, et elle ne comprend pas le problème qu'a Mary avec ce dernier. Elle ramasse le livre et l'ouvre à la bonne page, puis compare le problème avec les notes de son amie.

« Tu as de nouveau confondu convexe et concave, » dit-elle après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux notes.

« Aaarg ! » se plaint Mary en arrachant le livre des mains d'Alice afin de vérifier par elle-même. « Je hais la géométrie ! Quand est-ce que ça me servira dans une salle d'audience ? »

Mary sait déjà ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard. Elle va devenir avocate, ou peut-être même juge. Parfois Alice la rejoint pour regarder _L.A. Law_ et finit toujours par se concentrer sur sa respiration plutôt que sur l'intrigue, parce que c'est vitalement important qu'elles demeurent complètement silencieuses pendant tout l'épisode.

Alice ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut faire. Un métier qui paie bien, et qui ne nécessite pas d'avoir un époux. Alice aime regarder _Dallas_ , mais elle ne le dit pas à Mary, car, _tss_ , _Dallas_ est _carrément_ ringard maintenant. Parfois elle écrit des histoires dessus, quand un détail reste irrésolu, ou quand elle déteste un épisode. A l'école, elle est douée à quasiment tout, mais elle apprécie par-dessus tout écrire.

« On ne se fait pas d'argent en écrivant, » dit souvent Mary, et Alice sait qu'elle a raison. Alors elle passe des heures à réviser l'anatomie, parce que les médecins gagnent bien leur vie.

Anatomie et géométrie ne sont pas si différents, pense-t-elle alors qu'elle observe FP Jones sur les tables de pic-nique. L'angle de sa mâchoire est hypnotique. Elle ne peut pas cesser de la regarder pendant qu'il mange ses frites. Ses cheveux sont retenus en arrière par un bandana, une mèche de sa frange encadre son visage, rejoignant ce fichu menton. Alice sent quelque chose monter en elle, et elle se déplace légèrement, laissant son corps se balancer contre la rugosité de l'herbe, une seconde ou deux, autant qu'elle l'ose sans éveiller les soupçons de Mary.

Soudain il lève les yeux, regarde droit vers elle, comme s'il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Alice sur lui. Rapidement, elle baisse les yeux et fixe son livre, essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Ne regarde pas maintenant, » marmonne Mary. « mais je crois que FP et ses amis sont… Oh mon Dieu, ouaip, ils viennent vers nous. »

Alice lève les yeux derechef. FP à le même âge qu'elle mais il agit comme s'il était le boss depuis des décennies. Son attitude déteint sur les secondes, même les juniors, et il est accompagné d'un garçon de chaque classe, en plus de l'omniprésent Fred Andrews. Ils s'assoient sur l'herbe, trop près pour leur confort, envahissent leur espace et sentent l'après-rasage dont aucun n'a encore besoin.

« J't'ai vu nous regarder, » dit FP, ayant un mouvement de menton vers Alice. « T'as vu quelque chose qui te plait ? »

Alice se redresse, et tire sur sa jupe pour cacher ses genoux noueux. C'est une jupe chaste, parce que sa mère est la chasteté incarnée et mourait si elle voyait sa fille porter (avec ses propres termes) n'importe quoi qui passe pour de la mode de nos jours. En y réfléchissant, c'est probablement _sa_ jupe. Alice hausse les épaules parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Vous travaillez trop dur les filles, » dit Fred Andrews. « Vous devriez vous détendre un peu, venir regarder l'entraînement de football après les cours. »

« _Les filles ?_ » demande Mary, écrasant efficacement tous les espoirs qu'Alice avait de les accompagner suite à cette offre.

« Hum, ben, Alice et…, » il hésite. « Sérieux, tu veux que je me souvienne de chaque prénom des gens du lycée ? » Fred rit avec incertitude à sa propre blague, et le garçon de seconde (Harry ? Larry ?) joint son rire à celui de Fred. FP esquisse un sourire narquois, et Alice songe que c'est sûrement le sourire le plus sexy du monde.

« Cache ton visage, Andrews, » crache Mary, attirant l'acquiescement des garçons plus âgés.

« Tu pourras t'asseoir dessus, comme ça tu ne le verrais plus, » dit calmement FP.

Fred glousse nerveusement et Mary, choquée, a le souffle coupé. La main d'Alice vole sans que l'information ne soit passée par son cerveau. La gifle produit un bruit tranchant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement forte. Alice est presque aussi surprise qu'FP qui porte sa main à sa joue.

« Enfoiré, » dit Alice, mais FP sourit de nouveau.

« L'entraînement commence à quatre heures, » dit-il.

« C'est ça, » répond Mary.

« Peut-être une autre fois, » dit FP, ses yeux toujours verrouillés sur Alice.

« Ouais, l'année prochaine quand vous aurez plus de seins, » dit le seconde, partant d'un rire gras.

« Ça suffit, Larry, » dit FP en se levant. « Montre un peu de respect. »

Mais le regard qu'il lance par-dessus son épaule manque cruellement de respect, ce qui fait rougir Alice.

« Abrutis, » dit Mary, fulminante.

« Sportifs, » dit Alice.

« Abrutis de sportifs. »

« Sportifs abrutis. »

« Sportifs abrutis qui se branlent seuls parce que personne ne veut de leur petit engin. »

« Mary ! » s'exclame Alice en la poussant quelque peu. Cette dernière lui rend la pareille, et elle partent en un fou rire jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse.

Lorsqu'Alice reçoit un peu d'argent (son oncle lui glisse de temps en temps dans la main cinq dollars ; elle hait la façon dont il la regarde mais accepte le billet tout de même), elle achète son premier soutien-gorge. Ç'en est un rembourré. La matin, elle retrousse les pans de ses jupes une fois qu'elle est hors de vue de sa maison. Elle traîne Mary à un entraînement de football, avec le prétexte de se moquer de ces stupides sportifs. Mary soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, mais Alice la voit regarder Fred comme elle regarderait un adorable et tout pataud petit chiot, et elle sait que ça ne la dérange pas d'être ici.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lors de sa deuxième année, Alice auditionne pour les River Vixens et rejoins l'équipe comme porteuse. Elle cache l'uniforme à sa mère et affirme qu'elle prend des cours de chant avec Mr. Bucket, une personne très religieuse et à moitié aveugle, qui ne peut pas vraiment confirmer qui est présent ou pas.

« Ça sera bénéfique pour mon dossier envoyé aux universités, » dit-elle à Mary, qui la regarde comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Elle s'entraîne à être plus souple jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à faire un grand écart, feuillette des livres pendant qu'elle se balance sur son lit jusqu'à savoir faire le scorpion, l'arabesque, la grande roue, même si elle n'est pas voltigeuse. Parfois les pom-pom girls s'entraînent dehors, à côté de l'équipe de football, et Alice fait de son mieux pour tout faire sans efforts. Parfois elle se dit que FP la regarde peut-être ; elle est certaine en tout cas que d'autres le font.

Un soir, après l'entraînement, elle est dans les douches du gymnase. Elle a eu mal au ventre toute la journée, et se demande si elle n'est pas malade. Quand elle s'assoit, elle aperçoit une tache brunâtre tirant sur le rouge au fond de sa culotte, et pendant plusieurs minutes, elle reste assise là, à la fixer. Puis la porte de dehors s'ouvre, et deux filles entrent en bavardant et riant. Alice ne sait pas quoi faire, elle reste donc immobile dans sa cabine à écouter. L'un d'elle est la capitaine de l'équipe, Sandra ; l'autre, Alice n'est pas sûre. Elles parlent pendant des lustres, à propos d'un festival de musique où elles se sont rendues cet été, des pom-pom girls, des garçons (de FP, et Alice sent son estomac se serrer quand elles en discutent), de Javier en terminale qui ressemble ou pas à Emilio Estevez. Enfin, elle dresse l'oreille avec gêne quand elle entend son prénom.

« La nouvelle est plutôt douée, tu trouves pas ? Alice. » C'est Sandra, et Alice sent son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

« Elle est pas mal, » dit l'autre fille avec hésitation.

« Elle est un ajout solide à l'équipe, » insiste Sandra.

« Oui, c'est sûr… C'est juste… Ses vêtements sont un peu vieillots, tu vois ? »

« Hermione… »

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on doit penser à notre réputation. »

Elles partent en continuant leur conversation, mais Alice a un seul mot battant à ses oreilles, occultant le reste. _Vieillots_. _Vieillots_. _Vieillots_. Les mains tremblantes, elle déroule un morceau de papier toilette, le plie soigneusement et le met au fond de sa culotte. Ça l'irrite sur tout le chemin de retour.

Ce week-end, elle va chez Pop's pour demander un job. Elle peut voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aide, mais elle tient bon, tenace, enjôleuse, suppliante, et au final, il ne peut pas refuser. Deux soirs par semaine, les mardis et vendredis.

Elle a presque seize ans, et est douée à son travail, douée à quasiment tout ce qu'elle entreprend, y compris sourire aux camionneurs. Elle gagne plus de pourboire qu'elle ne gagne en salaire.

« Que Dieu ait pitié de toi, » dit sa mère quand elle rentre à la maison, portant un jean et un cropped top.

* * *

OoO

* * *

FP arrive tard un mardi et commande un burger et des frites. Alice se sent mal à l'aise, consciente du gel collant ses cheveux, de la sueur à l'arrière de sa nuque. Quand elle prend sa commande, elle serre les coudes, au cas où elle aurait une tache sous les aisselles. Pendant que Pop prépare la commande, elle se précipite aux toilettes pour brosser ses cheveux et mettre du rouge à lèvres.

« Merci, Alice, » dit FP quand elle lui apporte sa nourriture. « 'Veux une frite ? »

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Le lieu est plus ou moins désert, alors elle glisse sur la banquette face à la sienne et attrape une frite. Elle la mange parce qu'il lui a offert, non pas parce qu'elle en veut. Elle ne supporte plus les frites, ne supporte plus leur odeur, leur goût, leur aspect.

« Où est le gang ? » demande-t-elle.

Il ignore sa question. « 'Veux aller au cinéma ? _Die Hard_ est au Twilight ce vendredi si t'es partante. »

« Un rencard, FP ? » dit-elle en se penchant en avant, irradiant de ce qu'elle espère être de la confiance. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui parle autant.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu veux l'appeler. »

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, si bien qu'elle ne peut presque plus le soutenir. « Je travaille les vendredis, » dit-elle.

« Dommage, » répond-t-il en mordant dans son burger. « Peut-être une autre fois. »

Il ne laisse pas de pourboire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« FP m'a invité à sortir, » dit-elle, comme si de rien était (elle avait attendu le moment parfait, le moment où elle semblerait le moins préoccupée, quand elle pourrait lancer le sujet afin de combler un silence).

Mary ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre de trigonométrie. « Même pas, » dit-elle d'une intonation ennuyée.

« Si ! » s'exclama Alice.

Cette fois Mary fronce les sourcils, et pose son livre. « Vraiment ? »

« Tout à fait ! » Tout faux-semblants de son désintérêt est désormais parti en fumée.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Alice raconte donc le peu qu'i raconter, et en même temps, le froncement de sourcil de Mary s'intensifie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Alice face à l'absence de cris de joie et de tope là.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice… »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

Mary la regarde avec compassion. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui te dit ça, mais… Tu ne _sais_ pas ce que fait FP aux filles qu'il emmène au drive-in ? »

Alice n'a pas vraiment envie de penser aux autres filles qu'il emmène là-bas, mais elle secoue la tête quand même. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ignorait qu'il a beaucoup de rencard. Genre, _beaucoup_ beaucoup.

« Il y va tous les vendredis, toujours avec une fille différente. Il les emmène là-bas et il… Il les _baise_ , Alice, et ensuite il les largue. »

Elle est silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, digérant cette information. « Il fait ça ? »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Elle parvient à échanger sa période de travail du soir pour cette semaine, et le vendredi, elle se dirige vers lui à la cafétéria. « Donc, _Die Hard_ ce soir. Tu passes me prendre à huit heures ? »

Une rumeur courre à travers la meute de loup, et quelqu'un siffle. FP lui-même lève les sourcils et tousse, s'étouffant avec sa nourriture. « Je croyais que tu étais occupée, » dit-il.

« Tu paies, » dit-elle. « Huit heures, à prendre ou à laisser. »

Il passe la prendre à huit heures, leur achète du pop-corn et des boissons. Il y a une couverture dans la voiture, et il l'enroule autour des épaules d'Alice, l'attirant plus près de lui. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train de se passer, n'arrive pas à croire à la sensation de son corps chaud, musclé et solide à côté du sien. Il est son premier baiser, mais elle s'est entraînée sur le dos de sa main, et espère qu'il ne peut pas le deviner. Ils s'embrassent, et s'embrassent, et s'embrassent, avec Beethoven jouant en bruit de fond. Il passe sa main sous son pullover, tient son sein dans sa main au-dessus de son plus beau soutien-gorge, et glisse sa seconde main sous sa jupe, sur sa cuisse, ses doigts effleurant sa culotte.

« Non, » dit-elle fermement, et sa main se fige.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Elle se recule un peu. Ça ne va pas selon son plan, mais maintenant qu'ils sont ici, elle peut voir les choses plus clairement, d'une certaine manière. À sa grande surprise, elle lui donne une réponse honnête. « Je ne te connais même pas, FP. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, non. »

« Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Ils finissent par parler jusqu'à la fin du film. Quand c'est fini, il la reconduit chez elle, et ils s'assoient dans sa voiture quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, discutant jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle elle finit normalement son travail.

« Je devrais y aller, » dit-elle finalement, atteignant la poignée de la portière.

« T'es un sacré numéro, Alice, » dit FP.

« Pardon ? »

« Juste… » il se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois c'est léger, doux, et ça embrase en elle un tel feu impie qu'elle court pratiquement chez elle, s'affale sur son lit et se caresse pendant trente secondes avant de pleurer silencieusement contre les couvertures.

Le lundi suivant au lycée, il l'ignore et elle pense, _tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu-là._

* * *

OoO

* * *

Les examens vont et viennent, en même temps que les entraînements de pom-pom girls ainsi que son travail chez Pop's, mais elle arrive quand même à être excellente à tout. Noël arrive, et pour la première fois en dix ans passées depuis qu'ils l'y ont mis, elle refuse d'aller voir son père en prison.

« Mais c'est Noël ! » s'exclame sa mère.

« Je travaille, » dit-elle. « Je remplace Claire. »

« Un dimanche ? C'est ouvert un _dimanche_ ? »

« Oui, tous les jours veut dire tous les jours, maman. »

« Je te demande une fois par an de faire ça, Alice. Être avec ta famille, tout le monde, ensemble. Une fois par an. »

Et là, elle craque. « Il s'est mis en prison tout seul, maman ! Il a _tué_ quelqu'un putain, et c'est pour _ça_ qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, alors tu n'as pas _intérêt_ à me mettre ça sur le dos ! »

Sa mère prend une grande inspiration, ouvre et ferme la bouche comme le ferait un poisson rouge. « Vraiment, Alice ! » elle réussit à articuler. « Il vaudrait mieux que tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, ou- »

« Ou quoi, exactement ? _Quoi ?_ Papa n'est plus là pour me mettre sur ses genoux, et j'en suis ravie. Je suis plus que ravie, je suis _putain_ de ravie. Il a mérité tout ce qu'il lui arrive, et j'espère qu'il ne sortira jamais de prison. J'espère qu'il _meurt_ là-bas. J'espère qu'il y _pourrit_. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Noël est le jour de l'année le moins animé. Alice porte des guirlandes rouges dans ses cheveux, ainsi qu'une petite épingle en forme de père Noël sur son uniforme, de même que de l'eyeliner pailleté, pour elle et personne d'autre. Elle fait le bilan des gobelets pour avoir quelque chose à faire quand la cloche tinte. FP s'assoit au bar au moment où elle sort de la réserve.

« Joyeux Noël, Alice, » dit-il. « Où est Pop ? »

« Il est avec sa famille aujourd'hui, » dit-elle prudemment. Ils ne se sont pas parler depuis des semaines. « Je peux te faire un sandwich si tu veux. Un milkshake. N'importe quoi de froid. Café ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demande-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de service.

« Le compte des gobelets. »

« Toute seule ? »

Elle hoche la tête, et le regard qu'il lui lance est si lubrique qu'elle a du mal à y croire. Lentement, elle recule vers la porte, sans rompre leur échange visuel. Elle l'ouvre, arque un sourcil, et rapide comme l'éclair, FP bondit sur ses pieds et crapahute au-dessus du bar pour la suivre.

Des paquets de nappes et des brins de paille dégringolent sur le sol alors qu'il l'agrippe et la hisse sur l'étagère la plus proche. Les boutons tirent le tissu de son uniforme sous la pression des hanches de FP entre ses jambes, et elle se dépêche de se dandiner pour faire remonter sa jupe, craignant qu'elle se déchire. Il l'embrasse sans aucun finesse, sa langue pressant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse entrer. Il gémit dans sa bouche, puis aspire sa lèvre inférieur. Il le fait si fort qu'Alice en a mal, et elle le fait cesser en mordant sa lèvre et tirant ses cheveux. Elle le fait poursuivre son chemin plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse courir ses dents sur sa clavicule.

« Tu savais que je travaillais aujourd'hui ? » souffle-t-elle.

« Peut-être. »

« Je t'emmerde, FP. »

Elle peut sentir son sourire contre son cou, et quand il serpente une main sous sa jupe, elle ne l'arrête pas. Il est maladroit, constate-t-elle ; ses doigts tremblent alors qu'ils pincent et piquent, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle est dans un état constant de semi-excitation depuis des mois maintenant, et cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se tordre sous son toucher inexpérimenté, essayant de rencontrer ses mouvements.

« Bordel, » dit-elle impatiemment. Elle attrape sa main, guide deux doigts sur son clitoris et le fait appuyer sur sa culotte pendant qu'elle bouge contre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par jouir, les jambes tremblantes de façon erratique.

« Bon sang, Alice, » dit FP, la voix étouffée et désespérée. Elle tend la main, la glisse sous son jean pour trouver son érection. Elle le masse une, deux, trois fois avant qu'il ne gémisse un second « bon sang », et s'avachit contre l'étagère. Le poids supplémentaire suffit à l'étagère pour se rompre, et avec un immense fracas, ils tombent sans cérémonie sur le sol dans une avalanche d'emballages jetables de fast-food.

Alors qu'ils halètent d'un air embarrassé, la cloche retentit. Alice pousse FP et réussit à se relever malgré le tremblement de ses jambes.

« Toi, répare ça, » dit-elle en pointant le sol. Elle lisse sa jupe avant de sortir et d'accueillir le client.

Quinze minutes plus tard il passa devant elle au bar, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder. Inévitablement, elle échoue. Lui aussi.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Alice peut sentir ses yeux sur elle dès qu'il est dans les alentours. Ils ont cours de chimie ensemble, et il s'assoit dans la rangée derrière elle ; elle peut sentir la chaleur de son corps à cinq mètres de là. Quand elle fait ses étirements avant l'entraînement des pom-pom girls, son regard contemplatif caresse ses jambes, de ses pieds à ses cuisses et inversement. Elle courbe gracieusement son dos, délibérément, penche la tête pour dévoiler son cou, et sa peau picote dès qu'il la regarde, encore et encore, mais ne dit jamais rien.

Le premier vendredi de la rentrée, il emmène Samantha au cinéma. Le second vendredi, c'est Joanne. Le troisième, Hermione.

« J'ai entendu une rumeur bizarre, » dit un jour Mary à la cafétéria. « Enfin je pense que c'est une rumeur ? »

Alice la regarde, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Eh bien, je parlais à Fred, et- »

« Vous parliez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mary arbore un large sourire. « Ferme-la. Quoi qu'il en soit, il disait que tu n'étais jamais allée à ce rencard avec FP ? Au Twilight ? »

« Ok, » dit Alice, mâchant lentement une rondelle de pomme.

« Mais tu y es allée ? »

« Hum, à ton avis ? »

« Ok, ok ! » dit Mary, levant les mains. « C'est une rumeur bizarre, donc il fallait que je demande ! »

Alice fronce les sourcils. « C' _est_ bizarre. Qui pourrait dire ça ? »

Mary se mord la lèvre. « En fait, c'est le genre de FP de dire ça, non ? »

Minutieusement, Alice plie sa serviette et se tamponne la bouche. « Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose comme toi attendant pendant une heure qu'il vienne de chercher. Que t'inviter à sortir était… » Elle hausse les épaules, adressant à Alice un regard impuissant.

« Une blague ? » La question s'échappe en un murmure.

« Oh, Alice… »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de Sandra, et quelqu'un organise une énorme fête. Toute l'équipe de pom-pom girl est là, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe de football. Après deux shots de vodka, Alice prend la main d'un garçon plutôt mignon (il est en terminale, ne se souvient pas de son prénom) et le guide à l'étage.

Il est gentil et nerveux, et veut beaucoup l'embrasser. Néanmoins, quand Alice devient impatiente, il lui fait plaisir et grimpe au-dessus d'elle. Elle est un peu embrumée à cause de l'alcool et la chose est légèrement inconfortable, pour ne pas dire quelconque. Elle prie principalement pour que FP entre et les surprenne. Or, ça n'arrive pas. Quand ils redescendent, elle s'assure qu'il les voit. Il a une fille sur ses genoux, et se lève si rapidement qu'elle tombe en poussant un cri perçant. Alice rencontre son regard, et le soutient pendant tout son trajet jusqu'à la porte.

La semaine suivante, elle repère le garçon de la fête dans le couloir. Il a un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue, et il regarde ses pieds quand il la croise.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » chuchote-t-elle à Mary.

« J'ai appris qu'il s'était mêlé à une bagarre pendant la fête, » dit Mary. « Tu n'étais pas là ? »

Alice a soudainement froid. « Je suis partie plus tôt. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Pour la première fois, elle se rend chez lui. Ce n'est pas loin de chez elle, mais FP senior a une singulière mauvaise réputation et qui sait pour la mère. Personne n'est dans la maison, alors elle attend sur le trottoir d'en face jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête avec sa voiture. Quand il en sort, elle peut voir qu'il porte un blouson en cuir -pas n'importe lequel- et elle s'apprête à tourner les talons. Mais non, c'est aller trop loin, elle doit lui parler.

« Hey, » appelle-t-elle, traversant la voie privée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande-t-il avec colère, regardant aux alentours.

« Est-ce que tu as frappé ce… ce type à cause de moi ? »

« _Ce type ?_ »

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

Il a l'air furieux. « Tu ne connais même pas son _prénom_ ? »

« Quelle importance si je ne le connais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tabassé ? »

« Parce qu'il avait une tête à être tabassé. »

« Mon Dieu, c'est quoi ton problème, FP ? »

« _Mon_ problème ? » Il se rapproche, la voix basse. « Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, mais tu couches avec cet espèce de frimeur, et tu ne connais même pas son _prénom_ ? »

« Et _alors_ ? »

Il plisse les yeux. « C'était juste pour m'emmerder, n'est-ce pas. »

Alice émet un rire. « T'es malade, » dit-elle. Elle pointe ensuite son blouson. « Et un… un _délinquant_. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ne vient plus jamais chez Pop's. Jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Alice, » crie-t-il après elle alors qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer chez elle, son manteau serré autour d'elle.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lors de sa troisième année, Hermione prend la place de Sandra à la tête des River Vixens. Elle se montre très gentille envers Alice désormais, et Alice l'est aussi en retour. Elles se complimentent sur leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, leurs maquillages, et Alice continue à travailler dur, trois soirs par semaine pour être certaine de ne jamais porter deux fois la même tenue dans la semaine. Elle s'attend à ce qu'Hermione sorte avec FP (ils sont tous les deux capitaines) mais ça n'arrive jamais.

« Je pense que tu lui plais, » lui confie Hermione un soir après l'entraînement.

« Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûre, » marmonne Alice. Puis, elle se souvient de quelque chose. « Tu es allé à un rencard avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. « Pff, rien. On est allé au Twilight et on a regardé un film. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. Le film était complètement bidon, je ne me souviens même plus du titre, et il était assis, genre, captivé. Il m'a fait acheter des trucs à grignoter aussi. »

Alice a un élan d'affection pour elle. « La poisse, » dit-elle.

« C'est pas grave, » dit Hermione, souriante. « Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

« Ah ? Quel _est_ ton genre ? »

Hermione fronce le nez, hésite. « Je ne sais pas… Fred est plutôt pas mal, tu trouves pas ? »

Fred Andrews. Le Fred de Mary. Elle se force à rire. « Carrément. Et carrément _pas_ mon genre. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Alors que le temps est toujours chaud, que l'air sent l'herbe sèche, elle écrit un éditorial sur la Guerre Froide pour son cours d'anglais. C'est un bon éditorial, appelé Le Déséquilibre de la Terreur, et Mr. Stevens le donne au journal du lycée, _The Blue and Gold_. Une semaine plus tard, elle reçoit un appel de Hal Cooper, de sa promo. Elle sait qui il est, évidemment ; BCBG, regard intelligent, futé sans pour autant être un nerd. Il dit qu'il aime son article, et demande si elle voudrait écrire régulièrement pour le journal.

La semaine d'après, ils vont à leur premier rendez-vous. Même sa mère n'émet pas d'objection.

« Les Cooper ont de l'argent, » dit-elle sagement. « Accroche-toi à celui-là. »

« Maman, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, » dit Alice, mais elle prend soin de ses cheveux, porte une robe appropriée, ne met pas trop de rouge à lèvres.

Il lui tient la portière, et dans la voiture, ça sent le cuir neuf. Ils vont au restaurant où les prix sur le menu la font blêmir. Hal lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Laisse-moi commander, » dit-il. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Je sais ce qui est bon ici. »

Elle accepte et prie Dieu qu'il ne propose pas de séparer l'addition. Ils mangent du homard, et Alice se dit sarcastiquement que c'est simplement une grosse crevette avec de l'ail par-dessus. Il paye avec une carte de crédit, l'aide à mettre sa veste, et elle se sent comme une princesse.

Il la conduit jusqu'à une colline surplombant Sweetwater River pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Ils ont leur premier baiser ici, et Alice hait le fait qu'elle ne ressente rien, rien _rien_ , quand il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Hal Cooper ? » dit Mary, comme si c'était le nom d'une MST inconnue.

« Oui, » répond Alice sur la défensive. « Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème avec Hal ? »

Mary secoue la tête. « Rien, je suppose. C'est juste que je… Il y a quelque chose de louche avec ce mec. »

Alice est soudain furieuse. _Mary_. Peu importe qui ou quoi, elle semble toujours désapprouver. Les unes après les autres, ses idées sur Mary font surface dans son esprit. Mary, la sarcastique petite je-sais-tout. Mary, qui méprise les ragots mais qui est toujours la première à être au courant de tout. Mary, qui n'a pas besoin d'étudier pour avoir de bonnes notes. Mary, qui proclame qu'elle se fiche des garçons mais qui sort avec l'un des garçons les plus populaires du campus.

« Si tu le dis, » dit Alice à voix basse, retournant sur son livre.

La prochaine fois que les pom-pom girls s'entraînent dehors, elle parle à Fred, laissant entendre pas très subtilement qu'il plait à Hermione.

« Hermione ? » dit-il, ses yeux s'illuminant quelque peu. Puis il grimace. « Je ne sais pas, Alice. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de bien avec Mary… »

« Oh, alors c'est sérieux entre vous ? » demande-t-elle, faisant mine d'être surprise.

« Hum… »

« Oh, wow, je suis désolée Fred, je ne voulais pas semer la pagaille entre vous. J'avais juste l'impression que ce n'était pas, genre… Tu sais quoi, oublies ce que je viens de dire. » Elle lui sourit et se dirige vers les douches.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hal l'invite rendez-vous sur rendez-vous. Lors du quatrième, il apporte un cadeau ; un fin collier en or avec un pendentif en croix. Pas étonnant que maman l'aime bien, pense-t-elle alors qu'elle dégage ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse l'attacher. Ils s'embrassent ; ce sont de chastes baisers au début, puis quand il trouve finalement le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, elle doit faire de son mieux pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. C'est tellement mauvais. Avec un peu d'entraînement, ça devient tolérable, mais elle ne ressent toujours rien, rien rien.

Pendant le déjeuner le 9 Novembre, le principal Weatherbee annonce que l'école sera fermée pour le restant de la journée ; c'est la chute du mur de Berlin. Ils finissent chez Hermione, parce que ses parents sont partis. I boire et à fumer. Les sportifs et les nerds font la fête ensembles, unis non pas par la chute du communisme, mais par le cannabis et la vodka. Hal et son groupe d'amis regardent les informations dans un coin de la pièce, et Alice s'assoit avec eux. Les images de personnes arrachant et démolissant les briques du mur sont envoûtantes, touchantes, mais tout ce que Hal semble se concentrer est sur l'argent.

« Un tout nouveau marché est en train de s'ouvrir, » lui explique-t-il comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de l'URSS avant aujourd'hui.

« Alice ? » C'est Hermione qui lui fait un signe de la main pour la faire venir. « FP veut te parler, » dit-elle une fois qu'elles sont à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, avançant en poussant la foule de personne présente dans le vestibule.

Il est adossé contre la clôture extérieure, et porte son blouson. Elle ne met pas le sien, n'ayant pas prévu de rester assez longtemps dehors pour en avoir besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-elle, serrant ses bras croisés contre elle.

« Tu es ici avec Hal ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle souffle brièvement. « C'est quoi cette question ? »

Il s'approche, et son stupide, stupide, stupide cœur commence à battre comme il ne l'a plus fait depuis un an. « Tu ne l'apprécies même pas, » dit-il.

« Je l'aime, » dit Alice.

« Tu l'aimes… lui, » répète-t-il, et recueille délicatement entre ses doigts la chaîne en or qu'elle porte autour du cou. « Ou ça ? »

« Ça doit forcément être l'un ou l'autre ? Ça ne peut pas être les deux à la fois ? »

« Tu es glacée, » dit-il, frottant son bras. « Allons à l'intérieur. »

Il ouvre la voie, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il y a des couples en train de se peloter partout ; sur les marches, dans le hall à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Hermione. FP ouvre porte après porte jusqu'à enfin faire entrer Alice dans une grande chambre. Aucun doute, c'est la chambre des parents.

« Et maintenant ? » demande-t-elle.

Et quand il la _regarde_ , elle sait déjà qu'elle est perdue. « Tout ce que tu veux, » dit-il.

Dans tous les mauvais poèmes, des étincelles jaillissent, les oiseaux chantent et les bourgeons de fleurs éclosent quand les deux amants s'embrassent, mais Alice a attendu approximativement un an pour ça, et il n'y a rien de poétique dans la manière dont leurs dents s'entrechoquent, dans la façon qu'elle a de se coller contre lui si énergiquement qu'il trébuche presque. Son blouson tombe, suivi de près par son t-shirt. Le lit n'est pas loin, et avant qu'elle puisse prendre le temps de réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'elle compte faire, elle grimpe au-dessus de lui, prenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Sa jupe est déjà retroussée autour de sa taille, et ils bataillent tous les deux à qui embrassera l'autre le plus fort. Repoussant légèrement son jean, elle s'assoit sur lui, sentant sa longueur sous elle. Elle frémit et soupire avant de laisser le coton de sa culotte glisser sur son boxer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice ? » demande-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Dis-le. »

« Dans tes rêves, sale pervers, » dit-elle en l'écrasant sans pitié.

« Nom de Dieu, » grogne-t-il. « Attend, Alice, _attend_. »

Il saisit ses fesses et la pousse en avant pour qu'elle soit sur son ventre. Il se mord la lèvre, les yeux fermés et ses narines se dilatent à chaque inspiration et expiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-elle innocemment. Il ne répond pas, et elle en profite pour enfoncer sa main sous son caleçon.

« Non ! » dit-il. « Je peux pas… Et puis merde, viens là. »

Il passe ses bras sous ses cuisses et ses épaules pour la poser sur le lit, puis la pousse en avant afin d'enfouir son visage dans sa culotte. Alice est à deux doigts de pousser un cri, mais parvient à le réprimer, et gémit dans un bégaiement tandis qu'il la lèche et la suçote, fait courir ses dents sur le tissu pour titiller son clitoris. Elle est si bêtement excitée que ç'en est presque embarrassant, et la seule chose qui l'empêche de perdre la tête est sa peur de l'écraser ou de l'étouffer. Elle reste péniblement immobile, légèrement perchée sur ses genoux alors que la pression entre ses hanches s'accroît, et quand il décide soudain de lâcher un "hum" appréciateur contre elle, elle jouit vite et fort sans aucun avertissement, puis s'écroule sur le lit avec un gémissement interminable, peu digne.

FP roule sur le ventre, essuie son menton avec un large sourire et rampe sur elle. « Prête pour le deuxième round ? » demande-t-il, tirant sur les dentelles de sa culotte.

« Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes, » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, toujours hors d'haleine, mais elle retire quand même sa culotte trempée et se rallonge sur l'oreiller moelleux.

« Je tiendrai plus longtemps que tu ne l'as fait, » répond-t-il.

Il prend un moment pour la regarder avidement, puis laisse son boxer rejoindre son jean quelque part vers ses genoux avant de s'installer entre ses jambes. S'arrêtant contre elle, son membre est chaud et dur, et elle est si humide que lorsqu'il bouge légèrement, il glisse en elle d'un centimètre ou deux.

« Nom de bordel de Dieu, » chuchote-t-il, en équilibre sur ses bras tremblants. Il se courbe pour l'embrasser, doucement cette fois-ci, sa langue caressant la sienne. « Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà rendue aussi mouillée ? » demande-t-il.

« Il préfère attendre, » dit Alice.

« Quel crétin, » dit FP, s'immisçant en elle.

Une minute et quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, il geint des obscénités dans ses cheveux avant de s'affaisser sur elle, haletant. Il se dégage d'elle et pose ses mains sur son visage. « Donne-moi cinq minutes, » dit-il, yeux clos. « Dix, maximum. »

Il s'avère qu'ils n'ont pas dix minutes, ni même cinq, car au rez-de-chaussée, la fête est devenue bruyante et la police est en chemin. FP met son blouson à l'envers et s'éclipse par la fenêtre, tandis qu'Alice prend les escaliers.

« Où étais-tu ? » demande Hal alors qu'il la fait passer devant les hommes du shérif avec un hochement de tête et un sourire.

« Je suis tombée sur quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis des siècles et suis restée bloquée à l'étage. Désolée. »

Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas désolée. Pas le moins du monde. Pas même un tout petit peu, même si elle sait qu'elle devrait.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Elle passe Thanksgiving avec la famille de Hal. Ils voient d'un bon œil ses notes, son travail au journal du lycée, son travail à mi-temps, sa diligence à presque tous les aspects de sa vie.

« La tranquillité d'esprit ne vient pas de l'argent, mais du travail acharné, » dit Mr Cooper, ses couverts en agent grinçant contre l'assiette alors qu'il coupe sa viande.

Leur maison n'est pas la plus grande de la rue, et leur voiture n'est pas la plus grosse, mais ils ont une salle à manger (chez elle, elle mange dans la cuisine), une balancelle (elle l'adore), et une grande télévision avec un magnétoscope tout neuf (sa mère en a une en noir et blanc). Ils ont un lecteur CD et Hal choisit l'album Roxette. Le son est si net et clair que chaque gamme de _Listen to your Heart_ résonne dans toute la maison.

Cette nuit elle s'allonge dans son lit, réfléchissant à son avenir. À l'heure actuelle, il est clair qu'Hal est focalisé sur elle. Quant à elle, elle ne sait pas. Elle avait toujours espérer faire sa propre voie dans le monde, mais elle ne sait toujours pas comment. Hal est stable, sûr… Elle essaie de ne pas penser à l'argent, car il est plus que ça. La seule chose dont elle est certaine est que FP n'apporte que des ennuis. Elle fait le serment de ne plus jamais lui parler. Quand elle ferme les yeux, des images de leur nuit ensemble inondent son esprit. Avec un soupir résigné, elle glisse sa main dans sa culotte.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Au Réveillon, elle se prépare pour la soirée quand le téléphone sonne.

« Allô ? »

« _As-tu dit à Fred que je n'étais pas sérieuse avec lui ?_ »

La voix de Mary est chevrotante, comme si elle avait pleuré, ou qu'elle pleure encore.

« Je… quoi ? » dit Alice.

« _As-tu. Dit à Fred. Que je n'étais pas sérieuse dans notre relation._ »

Alice calcule la longueur du cordon téléphonique, soit deux pas et demi, en avant et en arrière. « Oui, j'avais entendu la question, Mary. Je suis juste… Non ? »

« _Ok. C'est l'heure de la deuxième question. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit qu'il plaisait à Hermione ?_ »

Alice émet un son d'incrédulité. « Quoi ? »

Mary sanglote, et sa voix se brise quand elle parle. « _Ne me mens pas putain, j'ai parlé avec les deux._ »

Avait-elle dit tout ça ? Elle l'avait mentionné, certes, mais elle ne l'avait pas _dit_ , avec tous ces _mots_ … Sa tête lui tourne maintenant, et elle a la nausée. « Mary… »

« _À d'autres, Alice._ »

Le téléphone émet un bip, et elle raccroche lentement. Elle retire ses talons. Mary allait à cette fête. Hermione aussi. Tout le monde y allait, et maintenant… Après quelques minutes de considération, elle remet ses chaussures et part.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'attendre au-dehors de sa maison cette fois ; elle sait où les Serpents ont leur repère. Le bar est bondé et rempli de fumée, et elle le trouve à la table de billard comme un cliché de cinéma.

« Bonne année, » dit-il, levant à peine les yeux. « Dis à Shirley au bar que je te paie un verre. J'arrive. »

Shirley s'avère être un motard de 130 kilos avec un mullet et une moustache en fer à cheval. Il la regarde comme s'il hésitait à la mettre dehors ou à lui donner un verre de lait chaud, mais quand elle laisse échapper le nom de FP, il lève simplement les sourcils accompagné d'un soupir et prend sa commande. Pour sa défense, Alice doit avouer qu'il fait un Cosmopolitan d'enfer. Elle le boit à petites gorgées, le faisant durer jusqu'à ce que FP vienne la rejoindre. Il lui commande une autre boisson, et un whisky pour lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette partie de la route ? » demande-t-il.

« C' _est_ ma partie de la route, » dit-elle.

« Ah ouais, totalement. »

« Ça l'est, pourtant. Hum, laisse tomber. » Elle vide son verre et grimace ; elle ne boit pas souvent.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Alice. Tu t'es perdue en allant à une soirée ou quoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'y serai la bienvenue maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? » Il se penche, intéressé, mais elle secoue la tête, alors il hausse les épaules et descend sa boisson. « D'accord, garde tes secrets. Tu veux aller faire un tour ? »

Il la conduit sur la voie étroite qui serpente à côté du Sweetwater. Ils sont complètement seuls, les maisons d'été qui se dispersent dans la forêt sont vides et froides. S'il lui demande de s'enfuir avec lui tout de suite, elle dirait oui en une fraction de seconde, pense-t-elle. Il ne le fait pas, cependant. À la place, il débouche sur un chemin de terre et saute par-dessus les nid-de-poule et les racines.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demande-t-elle.

« Pourquoi, t'as peur ? » dit FP, lui souriant largement.

Elle arque un sourcil, puis ouvre sa veste pour lui montrer la poignée de son couteau de poche qui dépasse.

« Bon sang, Alice, » dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

« Alors ? »

« Il y a une cabane là-bas, à côté de la rivière. »

« Celle de ton père ? »

Il penche la tête et plisse les yeux. « Ne me pose pas de questions et je ne te dirai pas de mensonges. »

Ils s'arrêtent devant une petite maison et FP déterre une lampe torche de quelque part derrière la voiture.

« Tiens ça, » dit-il en la lui donnant, et elle lui éclaire la voie pendant qu'il saute au-dessus d'un baril de pluie et tâtonne dans la gouttière. Là, il trouve la clef, et la laisse entrer dans la cabane.

Il semble chez lui quand il marche, allume la lumière. Elle s'assoit sur un vieux canapé tandis qu'il allume la cheminée dans la pièce principale. Cela met du temps, mais dès qu'il commence à nourrir les flammes avec de grosses bûches de bois, la chaleur commence à se répandre dans la petite pièce, et Alice se sent bientôt assez réchauffée pour retirer sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que fait Hal ce soir ? » demande FP sans tourner autour du pot.

La question la fait se raidir. « Je ne sais pas, » répond-t-elle. C''est un mensonge. Il est parti avec sa famille, hors de l'Etat et hors de son esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'approuverait pas ta présence ici. »

« Eh bien, » dit-elle, se levant et marchant vers lui. Elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de FP. « Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

« Non. »

Il l'allonge sur une couverture élimée devant le foyer. Ils font l'amour deux fois avant d'entendre l'écho éloigné du feu d'artifice. Ils boivent le vin rouge bon marché de quelqu'un d'autre dans des gobelets en plastique, et il lui procure quatre orgasmes (ou peut-être cinq, elle est trop éreintée à la fin pour en être sûre) avant de la prendre une nouvelle fois.

Quand ils se réveillent le lendemain matin, elle est si endolorie qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle pourra remarcher. Il leur apporte des pêches en conserve, et il la lèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'être en elle encore une fois.

Il la conduit chez elle, et elle songe que peut-être cette nouvelle année, cette nouvelle décennie est un nouveau départ pour elle. Alors qu'il s'arrête devant son porche, elle se mord la lèvre et prend une profonde inspiration.

« FP… » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Hmm ? »

« Ça te dirait qu'on soit… dans une relation sérieuse ? »

Il lâche un petit rire. « Tu es mignonne, Alice, » dit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Elle ne se rappelle pas sortir de la voiture, ne se rappelle pas ouvrir la porte ou entrer dans la maison. Elle ne se rappelle pas se mettre dans son lit, mais elle sait qu'il y est et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais en sortir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Au retour au lycée, elle trouve un papier dans son casier. Elle le déplie. C'est une lettre lui annonçant malheureusement qu'elle est destituée de son poste chez les River Vixens, remplacée par une nouvelle au talent incroyable. La capitaine lui envoie ses sincères regrets, et espère qu'elle comprendra sa décision sans rancune.

C'est Hal qui la trouve en train de pleurer derrière les gradins du terrain de football. Il enroule son manteau autour d'elle ; il est chaud et en laine, et sent son après-rasage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hésite, mais le besoin de ne pas se sentir seule la submerge, et les mots sortent d'eux-mêmes. « Elles m'ont viré de l'équipe. »

Il la serre fort et l'embrasse sur le front. « On les emmerde, Alice, » dit-il doucement. « Elles n'en valent pas la peine. »

Et elle pleure, et pleure, et pleure sur son torse. _Menteuse_ , dit une voix dans sa tête. _Menteuse_ , _menteuse_ , _menteuse_.

À partir de ce jour, c'est lui et elle. Ils vont dîner avec d'autres couples, elle devient amie avec ses amis, rejoint un nouveau groupe au lycée. Elle coiffe ses cheveux comme il préfère, change ses jupes noires pour des pastels. Ils travaillent sur le journal ensemble. Il écrit les articles et elle les corrige. Du moins, c'est la version officielle. Hal n'est pas un mauvais auteur, c'est juste qu'Alice est bien, bien meilleure. Parfois, elle réécrit entièrement ses textes.

« Tu es ma muse, » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Son nom est rarement cité.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ils ont une grosse dispute. Elle se déroule une semaine avant les vacances d'été, et elle fait allusion au fait qu'elle commence à penser aux universités, et où postuler.

« UCLA ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je veux écrire. »

« Mais il y a un meilleur programme de journalisme juste ici à New York ! »

Elle croise les bras, sur la défensive. « L'écriture de scénarios. Je veux écrire pour la télévision. »

En guise de réponse, Hal rigole. Il rit un long moment ; il a les larmes aux yeux quand il réussit à s'arrêter. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Pas _vrai_ ? »

Alice ne sait pas quoi dire. C'était un vague rêve pour elle depuis toujours, et il est la première personne à qui elle l'a dit. « Je t'emmerde, Hal, » lâche-t-elle.

Son visage devient sombre en un clin d'œil. « Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. »

« Oui, je t'ai entendu et je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de- »

« Tu ne _toléreras_ pas ? T'es qui, mon _père_ ? »

« Peut-être que si tu avais eu un père il t'aurait mieux élever que- »

« La ferme ! » crie-t-elle. Elle est si énervée qu'elle ne sait pas comment agir. Elle tire sur la chaîne en or autour de son cou, celle comportant la croix qu'il lui a donné. « Je t'emmerde, » dit-elle encore, et Hal reste là à la regarder bêtement. Elle tire et tire mais la chaîne ne se brise pas. Finalement, elle le dégrafe avec des mains tremblantes. « Je t'emmerde, » dit-elle une dernière fois avant de jeter le collier à ses pieds.

Elle attend après l'entraînement de football, se fichant pas mal de qui pouvait la voir. Il sort avec Fred Andrews, qui évite son regard.

« On se voit plus tard, » dit FP à Fred après avoir aperçu Alice.

« Et la répétition alors ? » demande Fred. Ils ont un groupe de musique maintenant, à ce qu'il paraît.

« On verra. »

Fred hésite, mais décide visiblement que ça n'en vaut pas la peine et part d'un pas nonchalant, lançant un regard ou deux derrière son épaule.

« Des problèmes au paradis ? » interroge FP.

« Arrête, » dit-elle et le tire par le bras dans les vestiaires déserts.

Il la porte et l'accule brutalement contre un casier, réussit à supporter son poids durant les quelques minutes qu'il lui faille pour jouir, aidée par ses propres doigts. Il ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour, mordant son épaule avec un grognement étouffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il ensuite, quand ils sont assis pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des bancs.

« Hal est un connard. »

« C'est pas nouveau. »

Elle lui raconte ce qui s'est passé, et quand elle lui formule en des phrases, ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que sur le moment. FP la regarde, songeur, presque concerné.

« Il a peur de te perdre si tu vas à Los Angeles, » dit-il après un moment.

« _Quoi ?_ Mais c'est ridicule ! »

« Il veut te garder ici par n'importe quel moyen. J'aurais… » Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois. « Je veux dire, j'aurais fait la même chose. Si j'étais à sa place. »

« FP… »

Il la serre plus près de lui, et lui offre un long baiser. « Dans une autre vie, ça aurait été nous, Alice, » chuchote-t-il.

C'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre de sa part, et son cœur bat si fort que cela lui réchauffe la poitrine, une lueur brûlante se répandant à travers elle. « C'est toujours possible. »

« Ça peut, n'est-ce pas ? » Il l'embrasse de nouveau.

« Si tu le souhaites. »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le jour suivant, il ne vient pas au lycée, et le jour d'après non plus. Le troisième jour, le jeudi avant la fin du lycée, elle trouve le courage d'appeler chez lui.

« _Ouais ?_ » La voix de l'autre côté de la ligne est rocailleuse, grave.

« Bonjour, Mr Jones ? »

« _Ouais._ »

« Je suis Alice Smith. Puis-je parler à FP, s'il vous plaît ? »

« _Lui-même. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ »

Pendant une seconde elle est complètement confuse, puis elle se souvient que son père s'appelle aussi FP. « Je voulais dire votre fils, Mr Jones. Désolée, monsieur. »

« _C'est qui ?_ »

« Alice Smith, monsieur. Du lycée. »

Il y a un bruit de friction comme s'il couvrait le combiné, et elle peut entendre des marmonnements lointain. « _Ne rappelez plus_ , » dit soudainement FP senior, et raccroche.

Le vendredi, il est de retour au lycée. Sa joue droite est couverte d'hématomes, et il ne la regarde pas. Après les habituels discours et cérémonies, une heure et demi à être mal assis sur des chaises pliantes en plastique dans l'assemblée, ils purent sortir au soleil. Elle peut le voir avec Fred Andrews, à côté d'une ancienne épave d'un minibus VW, peint en des couleurs vives. Le long du véhicule, les mots _Le Wagon de la Baise_ sont tagués. Des gens sont regroupés autour, les garçons tapotant dessus avec appréciation, frappant dans les roues ; les filles en robe d'été gloussent et hurlent alors qu'elles découvrent l'intérieur.

« Ils partent en road trip. »

Alice se tourne vers Mary. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, ou ennuyée, juste pensive.

« Ah oui ? » demande-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle doit dire.

« Leur dernier été, avant de s'installer, » dit Mary avec une voix chantante, comme si elle répétait les paroles de quelqu'un d'autre. Les mots de Fred, Alice le sait.

« Je ne pense pas que FP s'installera un jour. »

« Non, probablement pas. »

Mary s'éloigne, laissant Alice seule avec ses pensées. FP regarde vers elle une dernière fois avant de démarrer. Il lui adresse un léger signe de la main. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le coup à sa fenêtre la prend par surprise. Il est presque minuit, début août. Elle est allongée sur son lit, lisant _Un tramway nommé Désir_ (demandé pour l'année prochaine), et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un débardeur et une culotte dans la chaleur étouffante. Quand le coup résonne, elle se redresse d'un bond, essayant inutilement de cacher ses cuisses avec le livre.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi, » dit la voix de Hal par la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle passe sa tête dehors. « Hal ? »

« Je peux venir ? »

Alice l'aide à monter, ses chaussures faisant tomber des gros pots de peinture alors qu'il entre dans la chambre. Il se retourne poliment pendant qu'elle fouille dans sa garde-robe pour y sortir un short. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande-t-elle, attachant le cordon.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. Il s'assoit sur son lit. Dans son pantalon chino, son tee-shirt de tennis propre et ses chaussures lustrées, il ne semble pas du tout à sa place. Il semble aussi désespérément triste.

« D'accord… » dit-elle avec incertitude.

« Je le pense. J'ai passé tout l'été en complète agonie, Alice. J'ai été idiot, et tu me manques tellement. _Tellement_. Ça me tue de penser que ça ne sera pas toi et moi, à l'université, ensemble. Tu es la femme la plus talentueuse que je connaisse, la plus intelligente, la plus magnifique… Et je ne peux pas le supporter quand je pense à toi, loin en Californie. »

Il est beau, songe-t-elle. Il est le genre de garçon qu'une fille comme elle devrait rêver de façon réaliste. Si elle est honnête, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle hésite. Quand il lui tend sa main, elle la prend et s'assoit à côté de lui.

« S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi Alice. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me moquer de toi. Je t'aime. Je t' _aime_. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Les mots sortent facilement, peut-être parce qu'elle mourait d'envie de les dire à haute voix depuis très, très longtemps, et elle pense qu'elle peut un jour les rendre vrais.

Hal bloque un soupire de soulagement, et presse quelque chose dans sa main. C'est son collier, et elle le remet docilement. L'impression d'irrévocabilité est écrasant.

« Il y a autre chose, » dit Hal, fouillant dans sa poche. « Je l'ai depuis des mois, » ajoute-t-il en riant nerveusement. C'est un petit écrin pour bague, et Alice sait déjà ce qu'i l'intérieur. « Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre maintenant, mais je voulais te demander… »

« Oui, » dit-elle sans hésitation.

Le lendemain matin, elle fouille dans sa table de chevet à la recherche de sa pince à cheveux quand elle trouve une boîte de tampons. Elle part en mettre un dans la salle de bain, mais s'arrête à mi-chemin et contemple la boîte. Elle essaie de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle a eu ses règles, mais elle n'y arrive pas, et au fond d'elle, elle sait déjà, elle sait, elle _sait_.


End file.
